Chapter 8
by Seamuslover
Summary: This is my Chapter 8 of HPFF


_A half an hour later, Harry and Ron stepped out of the car, somewhere outside of London. They walked into the street of The Leaky Cauldron and went into the shop. It was fifteen minutes for three, which mend, they would be there for a while. Harry went sitting at a table, when Ron got the drinks. For an hour and fifteen minutes, people came to Harry, saying he did an amazing thing._

_Then finally, at 4 o'clock exactly, a boy with white hair stepped into the bar. Draco Malfoy had finally arrived._

**Chapter 8**

"He's here" Ron whispered facing the door. Harry shook the hands of the last people, telling him they had always known he was the Chosen One. "Yeah, okay, bye. What?" Harry said. "He's here" Ron said, a little bit louder this time. Harry looked at the door and stood up. As he walked to Malfoy, he was thinking what to say. With all that was going on, he never thought about what to say.

"Potter" Malfoy said. He looked at the table. "Oh great, Weasley's here too." He chuckled. "I'm surprised you didn't bring Granger with you." Together they walked to the table.

"Malfoy" Ron said bitter, as an hello. Malfoy ignored him. It looked like he was even more cranky than he was the years before.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked. "Don't think I will do this more times, but I'm here to apologize. And say thank you. For defeating The Dark Lord and saving my ass sometimes, you know, those things."

"You apologizing because Harry saved your ass?" Ron asked, mostly as a joke, but Malfoy didn't take it that way. "No, _Weasley_, for being like I was. You're just an idiot!"

At that moment, the door of the girls bathroom went open and Hermione stepped out. She looked over the pub, until she saw Harry and Ron's table and walked over. Hermione sat next to Ron and said: "Hi." After that, Malfoy did something he'd never did before: he blushed. Harry saw it and said to him: "Another round? Malfoy? Walk with me." Together they walked to the bar, where Harry four pumpkin- beers ordered. "What was that?" he asked. "What was what?" Malfoy asked nonchalant. He was looking over the pub, like Hermione did, but kept looking at the table were Ron and Hermione were. They were talking and Hermione was smiling and laughing, so Harry figured it went good. "That" he said again. "You looking at Hermione. Or Ron, but I hope Hermione."

Malfoy looked at him and suddenly dragged him to the corner. "You have to promise not to tell."

"What?" Harry asked, eager to know. "You like her, don't you? You like her!" he said to loud, because other wizards looked at him. "Sorry. But it's true, isn't it? You like Hermione!" he whispered. "Yes, please, say it louder. I think, _she_ didn't hear you" he said sarcastically. "Yes okay? She's like really pretty, but I mean she's been dating Weasley since what? 4 years?"

"Actually, it's been less than a month, but okay." Harry sighed. I was tired and confused. "Since when?" he asked Draco. "What?" was his response. "Since when do you like Hermione?"

"O, I don't know. Since our second year or so. She was just smart, pretty, funny and she cared, you know?" He did know. Harry knew everything about it. Those things made Hermione a good friend and saved him and Ron allot of times out of trouble.

Ron walked towards them and said: "He, what's taking so long? We've been waiting for 15 minutes out there." Harry woke up out of his daydream and saw that Malfoy did the same thing. "Yeah yeah, we're coming." He walked to the bar again and took his order. Ron was behind him and took the remaining two drinks. Together they walked to their table and Harry looked back, thinking to see Malfoy just behind them. But he wasn't. He was gone.

Hermione also noticed. "Where's Malfoy?" she asked. "I don't know" Harry answered. But he did know. Malfoy was gone because of Hermione. Nobody really cared about him and they started talking about how Hermione got here. The only thing that went through Harry's mind, though, was Malfoy. He's liked Hermione since there second year. That's five years already! Ron noticed that Harry didn't really pay attention to the story, so he used the getting a drink- excuse again.

"Dude, what's up? You've been acting weird since your talk with Malfoy."

"Sorry" Harry said. "I've just been occupied." He wanted to walk away, because he already got the drinks, but Ron stopped him. "No. There's really something. What?" he asked compulsory. Harry looked around, like something was following him and said: "Malfoy likes Hermione."

After that it was quiet for a long time and Harry didn't remember how he got back to Hogwarts. But he was there.

Harry didn't want to talk to anyone and went straight upstairs. It had been the most weird day. Malfoy liked Hermione and 'apologized' for behavior and stuff. It wasn't even six o'clock, but Harry fell asleep and didn't wake up until the morning, when Ron woke him. He looked tired and a bit weird.

"Wake up Harry, wake up!" Harry wanted to take his glasses of his nightstand, but they weren't there. Ron gave them to him, in pieces. He had two glasses now. "Did you brake these?" he asked Ron. "No, you slept with them and they broke, but my problem?"

"Wait just a minute" Harry said whilst he took his want of his nightstand. "Oculus Reparo" he mumbled and putted them on. Now he saw Ron even better. His eyes were kind off red, like he had been crying all night. His hair was even messier than normal and his cloak was the same as yesterday. Also, he smelled. It occurred to Harry that he didn't shower for a week already. He'd been so busy with stuff, that his day mostly was waking up, eating, helping or solving an issue or so, eating, going on with helping or solving or so, sleeping, waking up, eating and do it all again.

"Malfoy can't like Hermione. He's better than I am, in every way. More handsome, richer, smells better" Ron said. "We really should shower" he added. "But the point is, Hermione liked him too."

"What!?" Harry said loudly. "Yeah. She told me our second year. You know that mirror she had when she was Petrified?" Harry nodded. "She was spying on Malfoy!" After that both of them were quiet. Malfoy liked Hermione and Hermione liked Malfoy.


End file.
